Nothing Left
by DravenMaster901
Summary: The League of Legends has disbanded. Without the league how will Lux react? old ties with her abandonment issues and depression come up as she realizes she has nothing left. Can a friend help her through this hard time and show her that she should stay alive?


The light moon fell upon the many people below the night sky. The summoners and champions, gathered around for an announcement they knew nothing about. The council of the league had ordered everyone to do with the league to come to this location; just outside the Institute of War to hear something very important.

Luxanna Crownguard looked up at the stars and admired them as they shined brightly in the sky. As a light mage she loved the stars. How bright they were amazed her. Millions of miles away from Runeterra and yet still visible.

Movement came from the corner of Lux's eye and she turned quickly to see what it was. Her time on the battlefield and fields of justice alike gave her instincts and reflexes like she'd never dreamed of. She caught site of one of the councilmen stepping upon the "stage" in front of them with a blank expression.

She turned her body to face the stage and observed as the meeting slowly began.

"As summoners and Champions every single one of you has served the league well. You all helped us achieve our one goal within the League of legends. Peace within Runeterra." The councilmen started.

Lux became more interested as his speech went on. "It is both great pleasure and great disappointment to say we have finally reached that goal. And because of it we are disbanding the League of Legends unless it is ever needed once again."

A large gasp swept through the mixed crowd at this news. Lux seemed the most shocked of all.

_Disband the league? No. They can't._

Lux shook her head and listened more to the councilmen. "I'm aware many of you are upset at this news but it's for your own good. For all your service we will be hosting a party tonight to say thank you. I hope you'll enjoy the party. You may go but you're not forced too." The councilmen turned around. "Farewell summoners and Champions. It's been an honor." He slowly walked in the opposite direction and disappeared.

A small distance away, a door opened up and most people walked inside. Lux assumed this was the party room but had no interest in the party.

_Without the league, what'll I do?_

She sighed and shook her head clear of the thought. She faced the door and realized this party could clear her mind and she could even have fun. She quickly scurried over to the door and crept inside slowly after reaching it.

A man in a suit welcomed her as she walked inside and she greeted him.

"Luxanna Crownguard, I'm pleased to see you came. Your assigned table is over there." He turned and pointed clearly to the middle of the room where a table was placed. Lux thanked the man and she wondered over to her table.

In the chairs surrounding the table was 3 other champions. Garen, Janna, and Ezreal.

She looked them all over before sitting down.

She had become familiar with Ezreal over the years they'd been in the league. They weren't close but they had become friends after she started supporting him from time to time.

Janna was a friend of hers. They bonded a little over a few years but, like Ez, they weren't close.

She looked at her brother Garen and was hit with a pang of emotions. She hadn't seen her brother in a while. For the most part the only time they ever saw each other was on the battlefield ever since Garen left for the military when he was around 16.

She once again, shook her head from the emotions and started a conversation.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Just recovering from all the surprise." Ez responded.

"This is all so sudden…" Janna agreed.

"Indeed." Garen added.

"I'm not even sure what to do now that the League is disbanding." Lux admitted.

"Neither do I, I'm just a soldier." Garen agreed.

They continued their conversation as the night went on and Lux kept glancing at her brother and was reminded of her childhood.

She remembered her brother, her closest friend, leaving her for battle when she was 13. She remembered how lonely she was around the house. How she only got by because of her parents being there for her.

She remembered how a year after he left her parents made her leave. Leave home. Leave them. Leave her life and friends. She wasn't even 15 and they made her leave. All because she had a little skill in magic.

She choked back a sob quietly and looked away from her brother. She found herself facing Ezreal with a tear running down her face and puffy eyes.

"Are you okay Lux?" He asked with genuine concern. Lux shook her head and stood up quickly.

"I'll be right b-back." Lux stuttered. With a slight sob.

She walked quickly into another room. She looked around quickly and realized the room was empty except for a large window. She walked slowly over to the window and sat on the window sill quietly.

She hugged her knees and silently cried as more and more memories and emotions raced into her head.

_Garen abandoned me…_

_My parents abandoned me…_

_Everyone abandoned me…_

She hugged her knees harder and cried more.

_Every time I see Garen this happens…_

_This party was a bad idea to go to…_

She jumped as she felt a warm hand gently rest itself on her arm.

"Lux, what's wrong?" She recognized the voice.

"Why did you follow me Ez?" She asked quietly.

"You look like you needed help." She looked up at him and saw he was giving her a reassuring and friendly smile. She weakly smiled back at him and he sat across from her on the window sill. "Do you want to talk about what's wrong."

She stared at him for a second and before she knew it she was opening up to The Prodigal Explorer.

"When I was 14 my brother had already left for the military and abandoned me. I was almost 15 when my parents forced me into the military as well. They threw me away. They made me leave my entire life behind. I was always lonely after Garen left and I'd only see him on the battlefield. We haven't had a real conversation in a really long time. After a few years when I was 17 I was offered into the league of legends. I accepted because I had nothing left."

"Lux, I…" Ez began but his voice trailed off.

A loud sob escaped her and she started crying more than before.

She stopped suddenly as Ez pulled her against him.

"Shh, Lux; thank you for telling me that. It's all gonna be okay."

Lux hugged him back tightly.

"Do you want to go home Lux?"

She tightly gripped his shirt and nodded.

Ez pulled away and got up for a second, looking around the room. He spotted a door and peaked his head in. "Alright, let's go." He said and after a few seconds, when she still hadn't got up he picked her up bridal style and walked for the door.

Lux wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her outside. They reached the moonlit outside and Ezreal walked towards a teleport station.

Lux only saw darkness as her eyes closed against the tears that were slowly and silently trying to fall down the length of her face. She stayed still and silent as Ez continued to carry her.

They reached the building and Ez stepped inside and into the chamber after dropping a couple dollars onto the counter.

"Demacia Please." He said into the microphone of the teleporter.

Lights lit up and they dissolved into particles; going through the system of networks that made up the teleporting system only to arrive in Lux's home city moments later.

Ez walked out of the teleport station and continued to carry her towards her apartment building. He was sore from carrying her so long but he didn't care. He opened the door as they reached her apartment and stepped inside.

Ez carried her into her bedroom and laid her down softly, covered her up under the blankets and began ti walk out of the room.

"Ez…" She called silently to him. "You don't have to go all the way home. You can stay here."

He turned to her and smiled softly. "Alright I'll crash on the couch, thanks." He kicked off his shoes.

He took another step.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch…" She looked at him.

He turned; surprised. "A-Alright." He stuttered nervously.

He slowly made his way under the cover with her and they laid there awkwardly for a moment. Lux scooted closer to him and leaned on him. He held her close to him and they closed their eyes.

_**Btw I rushed certain parts. I have a habit of doing that. Hope you enjoyed!\**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster.**_


End file.
